


Город Света

by Red_Yennifer



Category: The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>32 августа 2044 года перестала существовать Земля.<br/>Нет больше третьей от Солнца планеты в привычном землянам понимании.<br/>Нет больше жалоб на нестабильный климат.<br/>Нет больше землян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город Света

I

 

32 августа 2044 года перестала существовать Земля.  
Нет больше третьей от Солнца планеты в привычном понимании.  
Нет больше жалоб на нестабильный климат.  
Нет музыки, кино, ресторанов, гоночных автомобилей и комиксов.  
Нет больниц, милых домиков с белым штакетником, улыбчивых старушек с мопсами и бейсбола.  
Нет больше землян.  
По крайней мере, Рафаэлю хочется верить, что в этой выжженной пустыне никто не выжил. Просто чтобы не мучиться. Иногда на дороге попадаются чьи-то кости и оскаленные черепа. Рафаэль с сочувствием смотрит на останки. Он не знает, кто были эти люди, но мысль о том, чтобы сгореть заживо, повергает его в первобытный ужас. Маллосу же все нипочем. Он презрительно смотрит на выбеленные ветром, дождем и солнцем скелеты и, как ни в чем не бывало, интересуется, осталась ли во флягах вода. Рафаэль мечтает послать его подальше. Иногда не сдерживается и посылает. Встречается с немигающим взглядом Вашисты и жалеет, что эта сука выжила, а Сара погибла. Хочется уйти и продолжить путь к Городу Света в одиночку, как всегда. Но тот же взгляд демоницы, что ставит его на место, когда он хамит Маллосу, удерживает его от безумного поступка.  
Рафаэль понимает: демон прав, что ищет среди костей воду, съестные припасы и все, что может им пригодиться. Но принять ту бездушность, с которой тот обшаривает полуистлевшие рюкзаки покойников, не может. Как же бесят эти приподнятые уголки тонких губ, когда Маллос обнаруживает очередную фляжку.  
— Это единственный способ выжить, — резко бросает Вашиста, отпивает из фляжки и протягивает ее Рафаэлю. — Если ты знаешь другой, поделись.  
— А не знаешь, так сдохни уже и не мешай выживать другим, — добавляет Маллос. — Что ты на меня так смотришь? — спрашивает он Вашисту. Его голос охрип от вечной жажды, губы потрескались, кожа стала бронзовой. — На двоих делить припасы проще, чем на троих.  
— Ты не забыл, что из нас троих только этот малахольный праведник знает путь к Городу Света? — хмурится та.  
— Да ни черта он не знает, — отмахивается Маллос. — Байки это все. В любом случае нам-то с тобой что там делать? Или ты думаешь, приверженцы Света тебя накормят-напоят да спать уложат? — саркастично ухмыляется он.  
— О жителях Города Света ничего неизвестно, — вмешивается в их перепалку Рафаэль и закупоривает покрепче флягу.  
— Неизвестно вообще, существует ли Город, не говоря о жителях, — язвительно откликается Маллос.  
И Рафаэль знает, что он прав. О Городе Света известно немногое, да и это «немногое» уже быльем поросло — не разобрать, где правда, где вымысел. И нигде не говорится о точном местоположении. Ни в одной из записей не фигурируют и жители.  
— Так какого ж хрена вы за мной поперлись? — не выдерживает Рафаэль, утирая пот со лба. Солнце палит немилосердно, каждый день кажется жарче предыдущего. По лицу демона пробегает тень, словно водная рябь. Он молча переводит взгляд на ушедшую вперед Вашисту и шагает следом.  
Рафаэль знает: Маллос ненавидит его и все, что с ним связано. Будь воля демона, он бы выпустил Рафаэлю кишки прямо здесь, и эта выжженная пустыня стала бы его могилой. Потом бы Маллос так же уверенно обыскал его, прихватил фляжку, рюкзак с припасами и продолжил путь. Рафаэль читает в светлых, до странности светлых глазах демона свой приговор. И невозможность привести его в исполнение. Он думает, что дело в бессмертии, но догадывается, что не только.  
Вашиста, не дожидаясь спутников, достает из рюкзака палатку. Ее измученное лицо даже сквозь природную смуглость и загар выглядит бледным.  
— В конце концов, что мне мешает ночью бросить вас к чертовой матери да отправиться на поиски Города в одиночку? — прежде, чем Рафаэль договаривает, пальцы Маллоса сжимают его горло.  
— Только дернись, и ты труп, — шипит демон, метнув быстрый взгляд в сторону палатки. — Будь моя воля...  
Ничего удивительного, что Маллос хочет убить его. Их вражда длится не один и не два десятка лет. Ей уже века. Иногда эта взаимная ненависть утомляет, но иногда ему кажется: это все, что у него есть. Ведь нет никого надежнее врага. Враг никогда не предаст.  
— Считаешь, тебе там будут рады? — негромко спрашивает Рафаэль. — Если Город Света обитаем, тебе конец.  
— Знаю, — твердо отвечает Маллос, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
— Тогда на что ты надеешься? — допытывается Рафаэль. Они уже не помнят, сколько дней идут неведомо куда, обезумев от жары. Если не идти... те же силы, что создали их, приговорят их к смерти.  
— Двум смертям не бывать — одной не миновать, — философски изрекает Маллос. Но на сей раз Рафаэль замечает в его взгляде нечто, похожее на беспокойство.  
— Она? — осознание факта, что демон может тревожиться за кого-то, кроме себя, поражает Рафаэля. — Все ради нее?  
— Не твое дело, — резко бросает Маллос. Помолчав, неохотно добавляет: — Ну и не то чтобы я сам стремился помирать. Удивлен? — он приподнимает бровь.  
Рафаэль впервые задумывается, что, возможно, Маллос устал от ненависти, ставшей ему и защитой, и бременем. Раньше было кого ненавидеть, он сражался, убивал, снова сражался. А теперь... Убивать некого, Земля пустынна, а единственное живое существо поблизости, не считая самого Рафаэля — это Вашиста. Нет, он не жалеет демона, но, пожалуй, впервые в жизни понимает. Не как мужчина мужчину, но как человек человека. Жизнь загнала Маллоса в такие рамки, где он не сможет выжить на одной лишь ненависти. Нужно и другое чувство. Не новое для него, но слишком личное, чтобы даже упоминать.  
Рафаэль трясет головой, отгоняя непривычные мысли.  
— Послушай, что я тебе скажу, Бессмертный, — подавшись вперед, негромко говорит Маллос. — Если я погибну...  
— Вы там долго? — прерывает его голос Вашисты из палатки. Оба, не сговариваясь, оборачиваются туда. Поглощенные разговором, они успели забыть о демонице.  
— Нет, — отвечает Рафаэль, видя, что Маллос хочет закончить мысль. Он уже все понял, но хочет услышать это из уст самовлюбленного демона. Сейчас тот наверняка попросит отвести Вашисту в Город Света в случае своей смерти. Рафаэль прожил не один век и не покупается на подобные дешевые трюки.  
— Если я погибну, охранять Вашисту будешь ты, — наконец, изрекает демон. — В Городе Света ей потребуется защита.  
— Ты же думаешь, что это байки, — у Рафаэля не находится другого ответа. Просьба Маллоса, больше похожая на приказ, ставит его в тупик.  
— Я... видел его. Давно, правда, дело было. Пьян я был тогда мертвецки, так что могло и померещиться. А может, голову напекло, как сейчас. Но я был бы рад, если бы это был он.  
— Может, для этого тебе надо хорошенько нажраться? — иронично спрашивает Рафаэль.  
— Я бы рад, да нечем, — с непритворным сожалением откликается Маллос.  
Рафаэль молчит, просто не знает, что сказать дальше. И, судя по всему, Маллос тоже. Слишком непривычно разговаривать вот так, обыденно. Не как враги. Не друзья, нет. Просто — не враги. Когда Вашиста выходит, заподозрив неладное, и видит эту необычную картину, Маллос бормочет что-то о жаре и поспешно скрывается в палатке. От всех взглядов. Кроме одного, от которого не скроешься.  
А на другой день случается то, чего не должно было случиться. Вашиста заявляет, что в состоянии продолжить путь, несмотря на лихорадку. У нее странно блестят глаза, и руки чаще обычного тянутся к фляжке. Рафаэль становится свидетелем удивительного зрелища: Маллос требует сделать привал, пока Вашиста не восстановится. И у него плохо получается уговорить ее.  
— Да пошел ты к черту! — Вашиста ругается и злится, хотя ее шатает. Маллос невозмутимо выслушивает проклятия, которыми она его осыпает. Рафаэль молчит. Понимает он не все слова, но по тону догадывается, что выражения весьма крепкие. — Я могу идти и пойду, ясно?  
Рафаэль напрягается. Он уверен: сейчас демон скрутит упрямицу в бараний рог, хорошо, если не убьет. А наблюдать, как Маллос выпускает демонице кишки, он не хочет. Маллос же вместо этого кивает, затем наклоняет голову и начинает что-то терпеливо шептать. Искаженное злостью лицо Вашисты смягчается, она смотрит с сомнением.  
— Врешь же, — говорит она и долго кашляет. — Твою мать, так и помереть недолго.  
— Я тебе помру, — тон Маллоса меняется на резкий, почти воинственный. Не дожидаясь возражений, он подхватывает Вашисту на руки и относит в палатку. Рафаэль хмурится. Пройдя за демоном, он обнаруживает, что демоница впала в забытье. Маллос блуждающим взглядом смотрит на сумку с баночками и склянками. Тонкие губы шепчут ругательства на незнакомом Рафаэлю языке.  
— Она... она сама собирала, — перехватывая его взгляд, отрывисто объясняет Маллос. — Ей можно употреблять не все эликсиры.  
— А... какие нельзя, она говорила? — неуверенно спрашивает Рафаэль, глядя на внушительных размеров сундук. Если не знать, какая в какой банке — лекарство, а в какой — яд, то это настоящая лотерея.  
— Говорила, — со злостью выплевывает Маллос. Провал в его памяти может стоить жизни единственному существу, которым он дорожит.  
— Только ты не слушал, — констатирует Рафаэль, глядя на хаотично разбросанные по палатке лекарства. — Тебе это было неинтересно, — невозмутимо добавляет он, перебирая многочисленные флаконы. Он и вообразить не мог, что Вашиста волокла с собой целую аптеку на случай атомной войны.  
— Заткнись, сделай милость, — рычит Маллос, проводя рукой по волосам, и тут же беспомощно бормочет: — Толку с этой дряни.  
Сперва Рафаэль думает, что речь о Вашисте, но потом понимает: о содержимом ее рюкзака.  
— Зачем же она брала остальное? — спрашивает он, открыв и поднеся к носу одну из микстур. И тут же едва не роняет флакон, а от жуткого запаха его едва не выворачивает наизнанку.  
Маллос не сводит с него задумчивого взгляда. Рафаэль ждет.  
— Ты же знаешь, когда все... изменилось.  
Рафаэль кивает. «Изменилось». Маллос подобрал удачное слово. Именно так. Они изменились.  
— Мы все стали не только смертными, — продолжает Маллос, не глядя на него. — Но и уязвимыми.  
— Остальное она взяла на случай, если заболеешь ты? — догадывается Рафаэль. Маллос кивает, явно не желая вступать в изматывающую перебранку. — Хорошо же ты ее отблагодарил, — он не удерживается от язвительного замечания.  
— Знаю, — тихо отвечает Маллос, нервно кусая губы. Его пальцы перебирают темные пряди. Прошел уже час, а Вашиста так и не очнулась.  
— Если она умрет, ты сможешь сказать, что она умерла счастливой?  
— Она не умрет! — на скулах Маллоса ходят желваки, он кажется бледнее лежащей рядом демоницы. Рафаэль чувствует, что зашел слишком далеко. Сара бы не одобрила, что он почти издевается над врагом, бьет по ахиллесовой пяте. В конце концов, вины Маллоса в ее смерти нет, он даже пытался ее спасти, но не успел. И в этом Рафаэль его винил, в душе завидуя, что Сара не выжила, а Вашиста...  
Вашиста теперь тоже может не выжить.  
В конце концов, Рафаэль никогда не любил эту заносчивую сучку с высокомерным взглядом. Не любил — это мягко сказано.  
— Не знаю, — тихо произносит Маллос, не отрывая взгляда от лица Вашисты. И неожиданно отвечает на недавний вопрос, голос у него бесцветный: — Я не знаю, была ли она все это время счастлива со мной.  
И у Рафаэля пропадает желание язвить. На его совести много грехов, пожалуй, не меньше, чем у Маллоса. Он считал демона несокрушимым, а сейчас видит: если с губ Вашисты сорвется последний вздох, вольно или невольно, она захватит с собой и Маллоса.

II

 

За день Вашисте не становится лучше, она начинает бредить. Рафаэль спокойно относится к тому, что ничего не может сделать. Маллос мечется, будто зверь в клетке, меняя смоченные в воде тряпицы на лбу Вашисты. К подозрительным эликсирам из ее рюкзака демон решил не прибегать. Трусость, по мнению Рафаэля, о чем он и заявил прямо.  
— Стоит рискнуть. Отрицательный результат, знаешь ли, тоже результат.  
Маллос смотрит на него так, что становится ясно: ставить опыты на себе он может сколько угодно, но вредить Вашисте не позволит. Наконец, демоница перестает метаться и засыпает. Маллос с полчаса сидит рядом и жадно ловит каждый ее вздох, затем выходит, не замечая палящего солнца. Ему все равно, осознает Рафаэль. Маллос уже не понимает, где он, зачем и почему.  
— В Город Света, видимо, ты придешь один. Как и хотел, — с нервным смешком говорит демон.  
От него разит спиртным. Наверное, в рюкзаке завалялась фляжка с коньяком. Маллос не хочет ни говорить, ни слушать. И если вчера он был готов к новой жизни, то сейчас опять привычно ненавидит все человечество, весь мир. Особенно ученых, открывших эту лихорадку. Рафаэль вспоминает: когда-то ему о ней рассказывала Сара.  
Сара...  
В груди неприятно колет при воспоминании. Рафаэль хмуро смотрит на безучастного демона. Он вот не сдался после смерти возлюбленной, а этот...  
— Она хоть того стоит? — негромко спрашивает он.  
На воротнике куртки смыкаются пальцы Маллоса, явно намеренного набить ему морду. Ничего удивительного. Только взгляд совершенно безумный. Рафаэль лишь сейчас осознает: раньше демона сдерживала Вашиста. Теперь же ему нечего терять, и он может хоть убить Рафаэля в этой пустыне.  
Никто и трупов искать не станет.  
Некому.  
Но Маллос убьет его не поэтому. И даже не потому, что они враги. А потому, что сходит с ума. Рафаэлю это знакомо. Он думал, что не оправится после смерти жены. Но встретил Сару. А теперь нет и Сары... В груди зияет пустота. Рафаэль ждет удара в лицо, но Маллос неожиданно отпускает его.  
— Она — это все, что у меня есть, — говорит он чужим голосом. — И чего нет — тоже, — помедлив, добавляет с горечью.  
Рафаэль вовсе не уверен, что ему дано понять хитросплетения дьявольской души. Да он и не рвется. Его уже не шокирует то, что Маллос любит Вашисту. А он любит, это ясно. До безумия, до потери пульса. Просто потому, что иначе не может. Это смысл его существования, о чем он не догадывался, пока не потерял. Почти не потерял.  
— Она это знает? — негромко спрашивает Рафаэль. Мысль, конечно, дикая, но дело может выгореть. И в одиночку ему не справиться.  
Маллос качает головой. Рафаэль думает, что в другой ситуации демон послал бы его далеко. А сейчас ему слишком хреново даже для этого.  
— Я... не говорил, — хрипло роняет Маллос, щурясь от солнца. — Никогда.  
Повисшая тишина становится все тягостнее. Рафаэль понимает: если не спасти Вашисту, идти до Города Света он будет действительно один. Маллос всем видом выражает решимость оставаться рядом с той, кому он будет предан до последнего вздоха.  
И неважно, чьего.  
На Рафаэля обрушивается не только осознание того, что демоны тоже способны на человеческие чувства, но и тяжесть одиночества. Он терпеть не может Маллоса, и Вашисту порой так и хочется придушить. Но других попутчиков поблизости не наблюдается. Что-то Сара рассказывала об этом вирусе, сразившем, по всей видимости, демоницу, но что? Он не помнит.  
А еще Рафаэль с этой минуты стал бояться засыпать. По одной из легенд демоны вытягивают силы у спящих. И впервые он думает: для себя-то Маллос не возьмет. Побрезгует дыханием заклятого врага. А ради Вашисты ему сам черт не брат. Рафаэлю не по себе от происходящего, но выбор невелик. Дождавшись, пока Маллос уснет рядом с измученной Вашистой, он, стараясь не шуметь, тянется к рюкзаку.  
— Только попробуй, — выражение лица Маллоса не меняется, он просто открывает глаза. Рафаэль видит бесцветные зрачки, ставшие в темноте вертикальными, и на него накатывает жуть. — На этом свете найду и на том, — мрачно сулит демон, и Рафаэль вдруг понимает, что Маллос не просыпался. Демон спит и разговаривает вовсе не с ним, а с порождением своего кошмара. Загорелые руки по-прежнему обнимают Вашисту.  
Да, когда Земля перестала существовать, Рафаэль с Маллосом перестали быть теми, кем были. Но они никогда и не были людьми по-настоящему. Маллос не был человеком, он был чудовищем, потому и стал демоном. А кем рожден Рафаэль... Так ли это важно? Но что-то такое прозвучало в голосе Маллоса, отчего уходить расхотелось. Неизвестно, нашел ли демон во сне того, с кем говорил, но до Рафаэля точно доберется. Он просто не сможет уйти далеко — он устал и изможден. А Маллос... найдет. Раньше бы плюнул, но сейчас, когда на кону жизнь Вашисты, ему море по колено.  
«Чертова сука», — ругается про себя Рафаэль, переворачиваясь на другой бок и пытаясь заснуть. Если бы с того гребаного обрыва свалилась Вашиста вместо Сары, ничего бы сейчас не было. Включая Маллоса. Вряд ли демон тоже обманул мироздание. У самого Рафаэля от прежних способностей остались лишь сила и выносливость — как у хорошего спортсмена, который поддерживает себя в форме. Что исхитрился украсть Маллос, одни боги ведают. Остается лишь надеяться, что он не знает никакого ритуала, который поднял бы на ноги демоницу посредством жертвоприношения Рафаэля. За этими невеселыми мыслями он не замечает, как засыпает.  
Утром он просыпается от омерзительной вони травяного чая, который пьет Маллос. Лицо его кажется абсолютно спокойным. Ничто не выдает его вчерашнего состояния. Рафаэль украдкой смотрит в сторону палатки. Он не хочет спрашивать, как себя чувствует Вашиста. А Маллос не хочет говорить.  
Время тянется медленно, словно вязкая резина, расплавленная солнцем. Вашиста то ненадолго приходит в себя, то вновь впадает в забытье. Рафаэль понимает, что Маллос старается отгородиться от происходящего. Он складывает палатку и краем глаза наблюдает, как демон упорно делает вид, будто не слышит шепота Вашисты, в котором любовные признания затейливо переплетаются с проклятиями. Он сам собирает рюкзаки, кивает Маллосу. Тот склоняется, бережно берет Вашисту на руки и, не оглядываясь, идет вперед. Рафаэль успевает заметить его окаменевшее лицо.  
Изо дня в день ничего не меняется. Так проходит неделя.  
А может, две.  
Или три.  
За последние несколько дней они сокращают расход пищи.  
Рафаэль перестает считать, когда солнце останавливается в зените. Больше нет ни восходов, ни закатов. И тогда он начинается бояться. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни. Бояться, что из миража надежды Город Света станет вполне реальным оплотом, где нет места для жизни. По крайней мере, для него. Да и какая на Земле теперь есть жизнь? Проще лечь под деревом и тихо сдохнуть. Да, Рафаэль Кейн малодушно думает о смерти. Может, он бы уже сдался, если бы не видел, как каждое утро — или вечер? — Маллос движется вперед. Откуда в этом, похожем на юркую ящерицу, демоне столько сил, столько желания бороться за жизнь? И Рафаэль каждый раз упрямо сжимает зубы — он не отступит.  
Они оставляют позади десятки, сотни миль.  
А потом они находят Город Света. Или это Город Света находит их?

III

 

Сперва Маллос думает, что это мираж и даже не оглядывается. У него и без того полно забот — силы на исходе, воды и еды остается все меньше. Каким чудом держится Вашиста, он не хочет и думать.  
А Город... он странный. Остатками рассудка Маллос понимает: ему таким и положено быть. Городу, не Маллосу. Маллосу уже никаким не положено быть.  
Рафаэль привычно изучает новую местность, пока демон разбивает лагерь.  
— Никого, — сообщает он, облазив окрестные безжизненные скалы.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Маллос.  
Тот кивает. Он в последнее время часто просто молча кивает. Тишина угнетает, Рафаэль уже не реагирует на кашель Вашисты. В первый раз только машинально отметил: кажется, что-то с легкими. И пошел вперед.  
— Рафаэль, я поперся к черту на рога не для того, чтобы найти пустую яму и несколько скал! — выводит его из раздумий рычание Маллоса.  
— Может, в том и дело? — отвечает Рафаэль. Плевать. И на Маллоса, и на его демоницу. Пусть валят в преисподнюю. Хотя что, кроме преисподней, осталось на Земле? Он рассеянно смотрит на что-то, отдаленно напоминающее пустой кратер. Здесь нет даже подобия ветерка, а воздух кажется раскаленным. И никаких признаков жизни.  
— Может, — неожиданно соглашается Маллос. Его плечи поникают, он поднимает голову и уже без вызова смотрит на безжалостное солнце.  
Маллос понимает: подобно Икару, он слишком высоко летел. И он, как никто другой, знает: за все грехи рано или поздно настигает расплата. А грехов на нем...  
— Ты победил. Делай со мной что хочешь, — шепчет Маллос, обращаясь к тому, кому обязан своим могуществом на протяжении многих столетий. Он нарочно не смотрит на Вашисту. Больше не может. Довольно в его сердце ядовитых игл. Если оно вообще есть, это сердце. Маллосу бы криво усмехнуться подобным мыслям, но... уже нет. Ничего нет. — Но не тронь ее, — слетает с губ как молитва.  
Какое-то время царит тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием путников и прерывистым кашлем Вашисты. На небе по-прежнему ни единого облачка, но вдруг раздается гневный раскат грома.  
— Что это? — подается вперед Рафаэль, привычно выхватывая из ножен катану.  
— Убери оружие, — кусая потрескавшиеся губы, отвечает Маллос. — Он тебе враг, но пришел не за тобой.  
И вновь раскат, будто сама природа соглашается с ним.  
— Что это за чертовщина? — зло спрашивает Рафаэль.  
Он не боится, но все-таки неизведанное его тревожит. Маллос не обращает на него внимания. Он склоняется над Вашистой и мягко проводит рукой по волосам. Некогда ухоженные и блестящие, сейчас они напоминают свалявшийся войлок.  
— Скоро все закончится, — обещает Маллос. — Прости, что заставил долго ждать. Я должен был сделать это сразу же и не колебаться.  
Слепящая вспышка яркого света бьет в лицо, и Маллос падает на землю без сознания. Рафаэль не успевает среагировать: другой луч направлен на него.

IV

 

Просыпается Рафаэль в незнакомом месте, очень похожем на больничную палату. Хотя… черт подери, это она и есть. Вот уж воистину: у каждого свой ад. Рафаэль Кейн и прежде ненавидел больницы, неудивительно, что преисподняя для него выглядит именно так. Удивительно другое: почему он до сих пор жив? Почему Люцифер — или Мефистофель, или Сатана — не убил борца со своими приспешниками? Дверь открывается, в палату входит молодой человек странной наружности. У него бледно-фиолетовая кожа и острые уши. Хорошо хоть глаза темные. Это и есть Люцифер? Не очень-то внушительно выглядит. Рафаэль представлял властелина ада несколько более... солидным.  
— Вам уже лучше? — вежливо осведомляется посетитель, слегка наклонив голову в знак приветствия. Странный вопрос для повелителя демонов. Рафаэль не сразу отмечает гортанный голос незнакомца. Он прислушивается к своим ощущением. Слабость еще есть, но в целом состояние неплохое. Что это? Его лечат в аду?!  
— Это что, магия? — зло спрашивает Рафаэль. Он не нуждается в черном колдовстве и не верит, что его можно использовать во благо. У зла всегда одна цель — причинить другое, еще большее зло. А меньшего зла не бывает. Зло есть зло. Точка.  
Незнакомец лишь запрокидывает голову и смеется. Смех у него тоже странный, какой-то звенящий, но искренний.  
— Извините, — отсмеявшись, говорит он. — Ваш спутник предупреждал, что вы можете отреагировать таким образом.  
Ага, спутник. Он бы еще назвал Рафаэля приятелем Маллоса. Но если не магия, то что?  
— Вы кто, черт возьми? – вырывается у него вслух.  
— Меня зовут Гордон, — представляется незнакомец. — Наверное, у вас масса вопросов?  
— Да уж, будьте любезны, — ворчливо откликается Рафаэль, с трудом садясь. Ощущения опасности от Гордона не исходит, а значит, выслушать его определенно стоит.  
По губам Гордона скользит легкая понимающая улыбка.  
— По нашим данным, вы единственные выжившие на этой планете, — начинает он свой рассказ.  
— Нашим? — Рафаэль недоверчиво приподнимает бровь. Он не намерен верить какой-то околофантастической чепухе.  
— Как видите, я мало похож на землянина, — разводит руками Гордон. — Но теперь Земля — это единственный шанс на выживание для меня и моих соплеменников.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Рафаэль. Не то чтобы ему любопытно, вовсе нет. И вежливостью он обделен. Но эта информация может быть полезной.  
— Ядерная война, — коротко поясняет Гордон, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности гибели своей исторической родины. — Немногие выжили, — помолчав, добавляет он. — Нам удалось угнать космический корабль. Так мы очутились здесь. Новые жильцы. Впрочем, нас можно назвать и пленниками, это тоже будет верно. Когда мы прилетели, Земля еще не была... такой. Но мы приняли решение жить под землей, воссоздав все, что видели наверху.  
— И уходя, вы оставили что-то вроде белых радаров? — за спиной Гордона звучит знакомый голос. Тот заметно напрягается, но кивает. — Их-то я и принял за Город Света. Говорю же, пьян был как сто бесов.  
— Полагаю, вам есть что обсудить, — мягко улыбается Гордон. — Вашей подруге уже лучше. Наши медики утром сообщили, что скоро она придет в себя, и вы сможете ее навестить.  
Маллос явно хочет съязвить, но вместо этого оборачивается и негромко произносит:  
— Спасибо.  
И земля не разверзается, чтобы поглотить Рафаэля, ставшего невольным свидетелем проявления чувств демона.  
— Выходит, Города Света как такового не существует? — спрашивает Рафаэль, когда гость уходит.  
— Ну, в привычном понимании, видимо, все-таки нет, — разводит руками Маллос. Он тоже выглядит значительно лучше. — Мы не могли знать, что здесь под землей обосновалась другая цивилизация.  
— И тащились на авось, — мрачно хмурится Рафаэль.  
— Но дошли же, — парирует Маллос. И Рафаэлю почему-то кажется, что спорит он не всерьез, а больше по привычке. — Оклемывайся, здесь ты наверняка тоже пригодишься, — он направляется к двери.  
— А ты? Будешь и здесь портить людям жизнь? — тут же ощеривается Рафаэль. Будто и не было этого бесконечного похода по пустыне.  
— Поглядим, — неопределенно отвечает Маллос. Кажется, он искренне забавляется.

V

 

Оставив Рафаэля недоумевать, Маллос выходит в коридор. Расспрашивает медсестер, как найти палату, где лежит Вашиста. Несколько раз уточняет, точно ли она идет на поправку.  
— А разве вы сами не видите? — не выдерживает инопланетянка средних лет после пятого по счету вопроса.  
— В палату меня пока не пускают, — недовольно отвечает Маллос. Ему не хочется вступать в перепалку, он слишком устал и измотан. И слишком рад хорошим новостям. Слишком давно их не слышал.  
— Да я не о том, — отмахивается женщина. — Прислушайтесь к себе. Не чувствуете ничего нового или необычного?  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Я о вашей жертве, — улыбается она. — Без нее мы бы вас не нашли. Ваша Тьма мешала и...  
У Маллоса звенит в ушах. Откуда она может знать, что он бормотал в свою последнюю, как ему казалось, минуту?  
— Постойте, постойте. Вы инопланетяне, выживающие на Земле. Вы не... — Маллос умолкает и смотрит на женщину. Все сходится. Другая цивилизация. Гордон ведь не сказал, когда случилась ядерная война на его родной планете!  
— Мы надеялись, что где-то еще на Земле остались люди, — объясняет женщина. — Но засечь ваше месторасположение смогли лишь благодаря вашей жертве. Лишение демона его могущества... наши датчики чуть с ума не сошли. Такое не каждый день встретишь. Извините, — она мягко улыбается и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрывается за дверью одной из палат.  
Город Света получил свое.


End file.
